fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Timmy Power Battle
Timmy Turner returns with a mysterious grudge against the Toon Force and the Justice League after he disappeared by the end of the events of both Globs of Doom and The Toon Wars. He wants to be a part of a global tournament held at the new JLA Watchtower to eliminate the Toon Force with his own team at his disposal. Can the veteran heroes defeat their old friend and bring him back to the side of good, or will they be killed by Timmy's new and improved team? The battle begins now! This is the fifth installment in the Toon Wars Series created by Frozarburst and takes place twenty years after Toon Wars: Collapse of Time. This is non canon to the fan made series. Characters Team Jimmy * Jimmy Neutron 57 * Spongebob Squarepants 62 * Danny Phantom 59 * Toothless 76 * Jenny Wakeman Definitive Age * Invader Zim God knows * Nicole Watterson 65 * Gumball Watterson 35 * Peridot Definitive Age Team Timmy * Timmy Turner 57 * Samurai Jack Age * Yuki 66 * Spike the Dragon (Adult) 23 * Vexus Definitive Age * Judy Hopps Age * Shadow the Hedgehog Age * Bass (Mega Man) Definitive Age * Peridot Morphiod Clone Definitive Age Order of Matches # Peridot (Wins) vs. Morphoid Clone # Nicole (Wins) vs. Yuki (Exits the match after successful training results) # Jenny (Wins) vs. Vexus # Zim vs. Judy (Wins) # Gumball (Draw) vs. Shadow (Draw) # Toothless (Wins) vs. Spike # Danny Phantom (Draw) vs. Bass (Draw) # Spongebob (Suffers Heart attack during the match) vs. Samurai Jack (Wins) # Jimmy, Gumball, Peridot and Danny vs. Timmy, Bass, Samurai Jack, and Shadow Plot After the Toon Force and the Equestrians had decided to form a new Hero League with Superman from Collapse of Time, they renovated the original superhero register system, and created a new Watchtower, complete with its own atmosphere and nature. One day, Spongebob Squarepants and Jimmy Neutron attended a meeting with Superman in Amity Park, mainly discussing what they'll do now that they've reached a near veteran age. During the conference, Spongebob notices Jimmy getting upset over something when Superman asked what the original Toon Force was like. He speaks to Jimmy to see what the problem is, and Jimmy says that he secretly misses their old friend Timmy Turner, since he mysteriously disappeared after the Toon Wars. Hetried to call him many different times, and even visited Dimsdale, but was unable to get into contact with Timmy in any way. But suddenly, Superman gets a surprise call from the latter in the form of a threat, saying that he wants to kill The Toon Force in mortal combat in a global tournament held at the new Watchtower. Unable to call back, Superman lets Spongebob and Jimmy know about the situation, and Jimmy, shocked that Timmy wants them dead after all the years, quickly forms a plan. After getting into contact with the rest of the gang, Jimmy wonders why Timmy wants to have his friends killed, and the heroes come up with well-put theories that they regret having to say. Peridot thinks that Timmy may have been corrupted, similar to how Jasper transformed into a corrupted Gem; Danny believes that the version of Timmy they're hearing is an evil clone of him; Gumball says that it could still be the same person but is manipulated to do evil things; and Toothless states that Gumball maybe correct, only that Timmy could have been influenced by major events prior to How to train your Hero, such as the attack of the morphoids in Globs of Doom. Later, the heroes train at their fullest for combat and enter the tournament. A live audience watches them from not just the Earth and Watchtower, but also the many worlds of the characters (Bikini Bottom, Steven's Earth, Gumball's world, Amity Park, etc.). Spongebob, eager to have fun with their new opponents, wonders what the other team would look like and gets excited to see what Timmy looks like now, since a majority of the heroes are middle aged. Soon Timmy arrives in a modified CADMUS suit with the ability to channel Ghost energy within him. Amazed, the heroes look at their friend in awe, while Jimmy struggles to greet him seeing that he does not wish to be allies with them. Eventually, Timmy's team arrives in the form of Yuki, A morphoid clone of Peridot, Spike, Vexus, Shadow, Bass, Judy, and mysteriously, Samurai Jack. All but Vexus and the Peridot clone are aware of Timmy Turner's intentions, while the rest of the group believe that they are just fighting for games. Soon, the announcers, The Tallests, make their way to the arena to host the tournament. Zim tries to speak to them, but a lift ascends from the floor beneath them, keeping him from getting to them. Meanwhile, Judy speaks with Jack about how he feels about the tournament. He reveals to her that he doesn't know why Timmy chose him of all people to participate, but feels that the event will help him prepare for a future fight against Aku and his minions. Nicole talks to her friend Yuki, who wishes to train with her rather than fight for competition in case of another threat to their world. They both agree and enter as the second part of the event. Next, the two teams put in their rounds after Nicole and Yuki. Soon the tournament begins, and immediately, Peridot is forced to battle her clone. They put up a struggle, seeing as they are evenly matched in terms of strength and power. However, Peridot soon realizes that the copy's weakness could be water. Because the morphoids are unable to absorb water in small numbers, Peridot uses her metal abilities to burst a pipe underneath the stage, and pushes the clone into it, disintegrating her. Next, Nicole has to fight Yuki, though they both agreed that they will instead play fair and treat the match as a training exercise. Using large ki blasts and mixing them with basic attacks, Yuki learns of a new ability that she hints could be useful against a later opponent. Soon, Nicole discovers another attack strategy as well and lets Yuki know of the results. During the match, they discuss that they feel iffy about Timmy and want to look into the mystery further. Satisfied, Yuki exits the ring and follows Nicole and Peridot inside a locker room to help investigate Timmy's plans. After the end of the second round, Jenny meets Vexus once again after her previous defeat. Vexus, plotting for revenge against X-J9, starts attacking furiously despite her clear sign of a weakness. Jenny gets beaten several times and starts losing essential parts for her systems to function properly, and the audience gapes in horror at the sight. Jack, however, sees that Jenny doesn't seem to be in that much pain, and appears to be allowing Vexus to strike at her at full power. Jenny gets knocked towards the edge of the ring with the Toon Force starting to panic. However, she simply gets up and shoots Vexus through the shoulder with her primary weapon. Unable to move fast enough to dodge the blasts, Vexus soon falls to the floor in dismemberment. However, Jenny comes over to her and helps her back on her feet. Vexus asks why she came to help her, and Jenny tells her that it doesn't feel right to leave her in the state she was in. She also says that despite all the times she tried to defeat her, she felt that there was still good in her. The tournament cuts to its intermission, and the rest of the heroes meet up with Nicole and Yuki. They explain that they have learned more about Timmy Turner's past. Unknown to them, Timmy's world had once been attacked by the Morphoid invasion. He tried to call the Toon Force at the time, but they couldn't respond due to the introduction of Invader Zim, and their plans to get their enemies' help. Though it was a major event at the time, Timmy never mentioned it to his friends since he did manage to fight off the morphoids. Later, the tournament continues, this time introducing Judy Hopps to Invader Zim. Nervous, Judy prepares for one of Zim's attacks, but when Zim charges towards her, he quickly backs away in fear. The audience looks at him and wonders why he's worried Judy then discovers that the pipe that Peridot had broken was near her and could burst again at any moment if triggered. Because Zim had not bathed in the paste he uses to avoid burning in water, it makes his match more difficult to win. Judy takes the advantage and kicks Zim in the head, sending him out of the ring with ease. Judy returns to Timmy and learns that he wanted her to kill Zim by burning him the water but she was unaware of the effects and the fact that Timmy wants the Toon Force killed. Next, Gumball fights Shadow and has a struggle going against his ability to use Chaos Control. But before Shadow could use it again, Gumball smacks the emerald out of his hand and kicks it out of the ring! Unable to use the Chaos Emerald again, Shadow uses all his powers to try to defeat Gumball, but soon Gumball gets a hold of Shadow's machine gun and uses it against him as Shadow punches him in the gut. Both opponents are on the floor injured and trying to breath, making the match end in a draw. After the fight ends, Toothless and Spike are ready to duel. Seeing as Spike is still young and inexperienced in true combat, Toothless decides to go easy on his opponent and gives him advice on how to defend himself. Spike tries to beat the tall Night Fury and even manages to land a hit at Toothless' face, but looses due to a clear difference in strength. Upset, Spike feels he let his audience and Toothless down, but the Night Fury comes over to him and says that he tried his best, and that's all that really matters. He also says that he learned new ways to defend himself, lifting Spike's spirit once again. Another intermission begins, as the Toon Force draws closer to learning about Timmy's betrayal. Thanks to the help of Judy Hopps, they discover that a majority of his team were unaware of his true intentions to kills the heroes, and was using them to help him prepare for a later fight. Hearing the conversation, Bass thinks they should tell Timmy about what they learned, but Shadow believes that they shouldn't, seeing that they were tricked into doing what they did. Bass agrees and when the next match against Danny begins, Bass decides not to kill him and doesn't use his full power. Although, he still wanted to beat him in a fair match, both he and Danny find themselves in a draw, as Bass trips and falls out of the ring, and Danny accidentally flies out of bounds in Ghost Form. After the rather hilarious battle, Spongebob and Samurai Jack are brought fourth to fight each other in hand-to-hand combat. Because Spongebob has a sword like Jack's, They decide to use their weapons instead. An experienced Spongebob attacks a much more experienced Jack, and they soon find themselves in a deadlock.Impressed, Jack commends his opponent for giving him a worthy brawl, when suddenly, Spongebob suffers a major heart attack while Jack attempts to strike him down. Spongebob gets stabbed through the chest area and Jack catches him before he falls on the ground. Jack wins the match but makes sure Spongebob is alright, to which he responds with a subtle thumbs up. Jack then sends him to the infirmary and gets called by Timmy for the final match. The last match consists of the main two opponents, the ones that got a draw, and only one chosen member of a team that won in a previous round. The team arrives for the final round and the central ring transforms into a dark corridor with small neon lights on the walls and corners (similar to a laser tag arena). Jimmy summons a modified Ghost Suit from his Hypercube, allowing him to fight at a level of strength similar to Danny's. Timmy's team arrives, and Timmy vows to finally crush Jimmy once and for all. Jimmy asks why he wants them all dead after the Toon Wars, and Timmy explains that throughout the course of events, they were not there when he needed them most. With the audience listening, he tells Jimmy and his team about the time the morphoids attacked his world, and the time Fairy World was destroyed during the Toon Wars. He mentions that not only did Cosmo die, but even his loved ones did after the war was over. During How to train your Hero, they were attacked by the Brainiac forces on Earth while the old Hero League traveled to Berk to help the planet fight against Android 118's army.This led to Timmy having a large hatred over the new Justice League, since they did not come to help him whenever something happened to his world. Sorrowful over the impact of events, Jimmy apologized to him and said that he was also trying to contact him when he needed him after the Toon Wars but never got a reply. Such times where Timmy was unavailable were the return of Finn the human and the time when Dan Phantom escaped the outside of time and almost reversed the course of history. Danny even reveals that they all felt sorry for him when they couldn't save his world due to a much larger conflict taking place elsewhere. Jimmy begs Timmy to come back to the side of good and end the tournament, and Timmy's team suggests he does so, surrendering along with Jimmy's friends. Timmy calmly accepts the offer and comes over to shake hands with Jimmy, but behind his back is a gun he's planning to use to shoot him. Jack notices it and immediately uses his sword to slice it in two! Shocked, Timmy smacks Jack out of the way and blasts a large wave of energy around him, causing the heroes to fall down! Still angry, Timmy tries to shoot Jimmy again, but Danny uses his ghost powers to make the missile go through them. Peridot throws a metal pipe at Timmy, causing him to miss another shot, instead shooting another pipeline to the water. The corridor starts to collapse and gas tanks start to explode around both teams! Bass and Shadow guard Peridot from incoming debris, while Gumball and Jack chase after Timmy, who is attempting to escape the room. Jimmy and Danny fly out along with the two teams and the audience starts to watch even closer than before. At each of the heroes' worlds, their friends witness utter chaos being caused by Timmy. Sandy grits her teeth and Squidward gets worried, while Garnet and Amethyst look at each other in fear over Peridot. Peridot tries to throw another pipe at Timmy, but he shoots her in the gut with an energy beam sending her out of the ring! Jimmy flies over to Timmy and shoots one of his jets off, making him fall out of the sky and into one of the stadium corridors! Jimmy, tells the other heroes to stay back while he takes care of the problem, but Danny comes over to help anyway. In the corridor, Timmy is nowhere to be found. But suddenly, he pops up out of a wall with an even larger suit than before. Timmy used what's left of the power of Wanda's wand to spawn it. He uses it to punch Danny so hard that he flies through three walls, eventually making it out into the public outside the stadium! Timmy and Jimmy's fight sends them across the stadium, forcing people to evacuate! Jimmy gets thrown into nearby buildings and tries to regain his strength, but Timmy comes over and starts pounding him more! Jack and Shadow arrive to distract Timmy, and Judy, Nicole and Yuki come over to damage his suit. A furious Turner proceeds to punch and blast all of them, leaving a burning wound on them! A bleeding Nicole calls Spongebob for backup, to which he responds by getting Danny to take him to the scene with Zim. Timmy flies out of the building and the heroes follow him. Zim attacks using his PAK, and Timmy slams him on a road and stabs his weapons! Zim tries to hit Turner, but his efforts prove to be pointless. Turner gets punched into another building by Yuki, and Gumball shows up to shoot him with Shadow's machine gun. Citizens around the scene start to watch, but immediately run away when the fight breaks into more public areas! However, when Spongebob hits Timmy in the face, things get even worse. Timmy starts slamming and scrapping the heroes into buildings and roads, and Jimmy starts to take even greater damage! Jack jumps in the air to try to stab Timmy's back, but he gets blasted in the chest! Nicole even rushes over but gets punched into Danny! Angry, Gumball and Yuki charge at Timmy even more, but they again get beaten! Eventually, Jimmy grabs hold of Timmy's hand and tries to take him out of the Watchtower to a safe place. Timmy redirects them to the Watchtower's engine room, where they accidentally damage the gravitational pull of the station, causing it to tilt to its axis. Cities start to fall apart, and Superman, Toothless, and Spike rush to save the citizens with the Toon Force. Meanwhile, back at the engine room, Jimmy and Timmy crash and their armor is broken. Timmy, still having one layer of the suit left, uses it to knock Jimmy into the floor! Jimmy recovers and starts to hit Timmy several times, and the two get caught in a huge deadlock! When Timmy shoots a beam, Jimmy takes it and aims it at Timmy's face, burning him and his helmet! Timmy shoots Jimmy through the shoulder and starts shooting and punching him more before slamming him into the floor again! Before he could deliver a final blow, Jimmy dodges the attack and uses his jetpack to fly out of the room with Timmy! They go outside the atmosphere of the new Watchtower, and soon make their way back to the surface where Jimmy slams Timmy into a tall building, making a large explosion! Superman reaches the scene, but finds that he maybe too late. Though Timmy gets up without his helmet and attempts to shoot Jimmy again. However, he is really shooting at a piece of his shirt, and Jimmy gets up from the rubble behind him and starts throwing heavy punches at Timmy's face, soon taking a piece of Timmy's suit and thrashing it into his face! Jimmy throws the piece away and rips off several pieces of the armor! Citizens come over and look at Jimmy almost killing his old friend. Jimmy soon stops and backs away from Timmy, and falls against Superman's chest tired from combat.Timmy looks around and sees that the people in the area are running away and staring at him in fear, making him realize what he's done. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Superman kindly tells him that the battle is over and that he's proven his point. A few days after the tournament, Timmy is sent to Stryker's island where he starts hallucinating; in his mind he's in an episode of The Fairly Odd Parents with new ones arriving for as long as he's in penitentiary. The Toon Force is healed thanks to a potion Jack brought from his world, while Jimmy is upset that Timmy's fate had to end the way it did. Nicole and Jack come over and comfort him by saying that hopefully whatever world he's in, he's happy. Jimmy thanks them and the rest of the team for all they've done to help bring Timmy to the side of good. Shadow replies that he learned a valuable lesson that he reluctantly plans to carry over to the Sonic Team; that teamwork makes a difference, and friendship really is a wonderful thing. Jimmy's friends, now accompanied by Superman, give Jimmy a large hug as the story comes to a close. Category:Jimmy neutron Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Fan Fictions Category:Danny phantom Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Fanmake Category:Invader zim Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Jimmy Neutron based Category:Samurai jack Category:My life as a teenage robot Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon Fanmakes Category:Superman Category:Man of steel Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon